


They're Just Words

by PerfectLoveLetter



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Soulmateau, nonfamousau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectLoveLetter/pseuds/PerfectLoveLetter
Summary: Soulmate AU where you're born with the first words that your soulmate will say to you, written on your body somewhere.Haseul has heard her first words from countless people throughout her life, and is constantly left dissappointed when she sees the possible soulmate turn out to be made for someone else. Now she's in college while her other friends have already found their partners. Will she be left to third (fifth?) wheel forever?





	They're Just Words

**Author's Note:**

> Haseul pov  
> crossposted on AFF under latenightlily

_Are you okay?_

These words have been on my left wrist for as long as I can remember. Gosh, they're so generic. They're the first words for a lot of people who speak to me, at this point I can't even give myself an ounce of hope when I hear them from someone new. Back when I was really young, like kindergarten young, I dreamt of what my soulmate would be like. The first time I had someone say these words was my first day of school.

I'd just gone down the slide, quick enough to send me rolling upon landing. I hit the ground with a loud thud, and once I came to, I had mulch all in my hair. I've also always been one to cry a lot. Easy to cry and hopeless romantic aren't good character traits to mix.

"Ah, are you okay?"

A cute brunette followed in my suit, effortlessly sliding down and landing on her own two feet. Yeah that's right, I'd been calling girls cute since I was in kindergarten. Don't you just wish you could've known so early like I did? Actually, I thought she was so pretty, I didn't even say anything. Of course I knew those were the words on my wrist, most people have theirs memorized and don't even have to look.

"Oh my gosh, please don't cry." Almost like a mother, this girl held my face in her hands and through her gaze, told me that everything would be alright. "Do you need me to call the teacher?"

"I'm fine..." She proceeded to check my arms for scrapes and splinters, before beginning to pick the mulch out of my hair. I had to tell her. Back in kindergarten, I didn't know the embarassment of mistaking someone as your soulmate. "Y-you said, the words on my wrist..."

She was already checking that arm, so she promptly turned it over to reveal the words on my wrist, before pouting a bit. "Oh I'm sorry, I guess we don't match up..." She pulled down her collar to reveal a block of text that read, _'OHMYGOSH those are the words on my arm! Are we soulmates? Please say yes...'_ She gave me an apologetic look, but despite my immediate disappointment I was pretty over it at that point.

That day, being the first, I'd sat alone, being too shy to try and sit with any of the other kids. I kept to myself, eating quietly next to the trash can, thus I was generally oblivious to all the other kids around me, and who sat where. The next day, I told myself I'd sit at a table, but I only found myself awkwardly lingering around, trying to scout out possible seats. I was surprised to find that the girl from yesterday was also standing awkwardly, so I approached her.

"Trying to find a seat?"

"Yeah, my mama says I'm not as outgoing as the other kids." I was surprised by her response, and I had the creeping suspicion that we'd come to understand each others struggles. "I'm Jungeun."

"I'm Haseul." Wordlessly, we both returned to the task at hand. All the tables seemed generally occupied until we both eyed a table in the far corner. There was a small girl (ok, small for being in kindergarten) with auburn hair, sitting with a few other girls. We could hear her babbling from here, and eventually the three who were sitting with her had stood up, with annoyed looks, not even looking back at the girl as they moved to another table. Jungeun simply grabbed my hand, and the two of us, each holding our trays with one hand, made our way over to the loud girl who now sat alone. Even when she was by herself, she was rocking her feet and singing happily. Jungeun, being less shy than I was, made the first move.

"Can I sit here?" I braced for impact, expecting the girl to think us too quiet for her tastes. Boy was I wrong.

"OHMYGOSH those are the words on my arm! Are we soulmates? Please say yes..." The girl started blushing and covered her face with her hands.

I nudged Jungeun. There they were, clear as day, the words _'Can I sit here?'_ on her underarm. Jungeun, who was previously in a daze, had snapped back to reality and moved to sit next to the girl. "Actually..." She reached over to pull the girl's hands away from her eyes so she could see, pulling down her collar simultaneously so that her words would be visible.

The girl's face lit up. "Wow!! My future wife is, so cute??" Her hands balled up in fists under her face as she squealed in celebration. "Oh I'm Jiwoo!"

"Jungeun."

"And you are?"

Oh. I'd forgotten I was there in the moment. The scene that had unfolded was so cinematic I felt like I was watching a drama. "I'm Haseul." I sat across from the two, and held out my hand for a handshake. Jiwoo, to my surprise, grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"You're cute too! Please tell me I get two soulmates..."

I froze there for a second, clearly unused to such blatant expression of affection. I only realized where I was when Jungeun started laughing softly.

"Oh oops, I forgot to kiss my wife's hand!"

Jiwoo began turning to grab her soulmate's hand, only for Jungeun to grab her hand instead, kissing it. Jiwoo almost fainted, and Jungeun caught her.

"You two are so cute together..."

Sure, a lot of childhood friendships don't last, but I knew this one would. After that day, the three of us would sit together every day, not having any other friends outside of the trio we had. We even met up on weekends at someone's house to eat lunch together. It became our thing, and though we couldn't keep the arrangement forever, now that we're back in college again, we're eating meeting up to eat lunch as much as possible, in celebration of our lifelong friendship.

I should get a tricycle to celebrate my lifelong third wheeling...

**Author's Note:**

> i meant for this to be a oneshot, but it's late and i wanna sleep, so i guess it'll be in chapters
> 
> fun fact: im a sucker for soulmate aus sooooo
> 
> mention me on twitter, @reindeerkahei  
> DM me on insta, @kimlip.exe


End file.
